The Secret Life
by Hayley Who
Summary: What if someone in the FAYZ got pregnant? This is her story. Destiny Anderson's story. It's pretty good, I promise ; Rated T for themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Destiny Artemis.**

**Numb**

**

* * *

**

**ALERT: This is not like one of my regular stories, if you have read them. **

**Okay, well I've wondered about writing this story for ages, I've been quite hesitant, until my friend said I should. It's a controversial issue, so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns Gone, and all that jazz. I only own my dignity...for now**

**Dedication: To Mel Mellark: She told me to!**

**

* * *

**

Destiny sat silently at the end of her bed. She was staring at her stomach._ This is not supposed to happen to me,_ she thought. There was a knock at the door of the small room she was in. She chose to ignore the knock. The knock came again.

"It's Jay, Destiny open the door." He demanded. Destiny ignored him again. "I'm coming in anyway." He announced. He slowly inched the door open and came to sit down next to her.

"What is wrong Destiny? You're really annoying me, you haven't been outside this room in so long."

Artemis thought about this, it was true; she hadn't been outside this room in ages. She cast her mind back to last week, when she was at least marginally happy, when there was something to actually be happy about. Thinking about it made her more upset, but no tears came, she was beyond tears she was numb.

"Destiny! Talk to me." Jay yelled, frustrated.

"I don't want to; I don't want to talk to anyone. Piss off." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"I'm not leaving to you talk to me." Jay persisted. Destiny put her head up, avoiding his eyes, staring blankly at the wall. He grabbed her hand, and this set her to tears. She sighed as she gathered her memory.

_Destiny went to visit Mother Mary, with the pree's. Her heart was thumping violently._

"_Hey Destiny." Mother Mary said confused. Destiny wasn't rostered on to help work today._

"_I need something." Destiny said rushed._

"_Ummm, what do you need?" _

"_Can you just show me where the medicines are?" Destiny fumbled._

"_Uh, sure. But what do you need?" Mother Mary persisted. _

"_I, uh." Destiny said. "I don't know the name of it." Mary shrugged and showed her to her room of medicines. It was extremely limited Destiny thought._

_Destiny rummaged through it all._

"_Can I help you at all?" Mary asked, completely puzzled by Destiny's behaviour. Destiny shrugged and came across a small box which she immediately put under her tee shirt and rushed out back to her home. Thanking Mary as she ran. _Now, I guess I'll have to talk to Sam, _She thought._

_

* * *

_

**Okaaay, I'm stopping there not entirely sure if i should go on, i probably will, just so the story goes somewhere, and everyone kinda gets it.**

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	2. Tears & Rain

**The Secret Life of Destiny Artemis.**

**Tears and Rain.

* * *

**

**Well, I promised a second chapter, and here is. This one is a good one, when everything kinda unfolds. So here we go. This one's a bit of a songfic thing too.**

**Disclaimer: Gone is owned by Michael Grant, or Tears and Rain which is owned by James Blunt, and all that jazz.

* * *

**

_**How I wish I could surrender my soul;**__**  
**__**Shed the clothes that become my skin**_

Jay draped his arm around Destiny's shoulder, she shrugged it off immediately. She sighed, she was going to have to tell him, wasn't she?

"Jay," She hesitated. She was having complete De ja vu. "I'm pregnant." She whimpered. She didn't look up at his face to see his reaction; after all she had done this before.

_**See the liar that burns within my needing.**__**  
**__**How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.**_

"Uh, um, how, I mean we didn't" He struggled. Then realised. "Who's is it Destiny?" He choked.

This is the part she dreaded, the part she hadn't lived before.

"Sam's. Sam Temple's." She said looking up at his face through her over grown red hair. Jay's face paled. Guilt built up in Destiny's stomach.

"But, how?" Jay asked confused. Destiny sighed.

_Two weeks ago..._

_Destiny was at the house Sam was staying, she often helped clean people's houses it was just what she did .They were alone, and it started with one kiss, a slip up, an accident. And it ended up with Destiny finding herself intertwined with him. They hadn't talked to each other since, gone to all lengths to avoid each other actually. But when Destiny got the news she had no choice but to face Sam._

"It just...happened." She told him.

_**How I wish I had screamed out loud,**__**  
**__**Instead I've found no meaning**_.

Jay's face was now blank. His deep brown eyes showing no emotion. This scared Destiny more than him showing no emotion. She reached out to sweep his dark hair out of his eyes, just as she had done many times before. Jay stood up.

_**I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,**__**  
**__**All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.**_

"Goodbye, Destiny." He said quietly.

"No!" Destiny screamed between her tears.

_**Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.**__**  
**__**I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.**_

"You can't go Jay! I need you." She sobbed.

_**It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.**_

"Apparently you don't." He said as his back turned and he walked out the door.

_**How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;**__**  
**__**Hold memory close at hand,**_

Destiny cried violently. Clutching her arms to her chest.

_**Help me understand the years.**__**  
**__**How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.**_

She got up and started throwing whatever she could get her hands on around the room. And dropped to her knees in surrender.

_**How I wish I would save my soul.**__**  
**__**I'm so cold from fear.

* * *

**_

**Well, well, well that chapter's done. Should I go on? The million dollar question (not really, but anyway.)**

**R&R make my day (:**

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	3. In This Place

**The Secret Life of Destiny Artemis**

**In This Place

* * *

**

**Well, looks like I'm going on with the story ;)**

**Disclaimer: Gone is owned by Michael Grant, **_**In this place**_** is owned by Short Stack (FTW!) and all that jazz.

* * *

**

_**In this place we lie**__**  
**__**Cutting slightly in vain**_

When Jay left Destiny's house he ran. He ran all the way back to his house, avoiding people at all costs. He needed to be alone.

_**Hoping and praying you'll remember my name**__**  
**__**If only tonight**__**  
**__**And only tonight**__**  
**__**You'll write back here I swear I'm done**_

Destiny sobbed, furiously. What had she done? She had hurt Jay. The only person left that she cared about. She threw herself on her bed and cried some more.

_**Take your advice cause it's easy to see**__**  
**__**This so called romance never wanted me**_

_I deserve this,_ she thought_. It's_ _my fault. Everything is my fault._

_**If only tonight**__**  
**__**And maybe tonight**__**  
**__**You write back here,**_

_**I swear I'll**_

Jay knew he was going to do it. He couldn't stop himself. Everything just overcome him, he walked into the kitchen and picked up a blade.

_**  
**__**Cut, till crimson falls**__**  
**__**Over the bedroom walls**_

Astrid had screamed and yelled. It went better than Sam expected. But that still wasn't good, it still hurt Sam to see Astrid crying, and then realising _he_ was the reason why. So he went to see Jay. He had to apologize, set things straight. He was after all, the leader.

_**Between you and I it's the 2-step I crave**__**  
**__**Morbidly swaying to a dying refrain**__**  
**_

Guilt rapidly ate its way through Destiny. _What about Sam?_ She thought. _All the kids look up to him. Or what about Astrid. Oh no, Astrid what did I do to her?_ Destiny slowly pulled herself out of her bed and brushed her red hair. She had to speak to Astrid. She was determined.

_**If only tonight, and maybe tonight**__**  
**__**You write back here**__**  
**__**I'm so sincere**_

Sam reached the house where he knew Jay Ares stayed. He knocked on the door reluctantly and he got no answer, so he just walked in. The house was messed up rubbish everywhere. He looked through the house and found no sign of Jay until he got to the bathroom. Jay was coiled up in the corner, blood all over him and a blade on the floor.

_**So will you lay me down tonight**__**  
**__**And we'll be better off today**_

"Jay!" Sam cried when he saw him. "What happened man?" Jay gave no answer just stared at Sam.

_It's his fault_, Jay thought, _he is why I am doing this. _

Sam rushed over to Jay and examined him. The bleeding was coming from him. It was intended. And he drove him to it. And now, guilt was all Sam could feel.

_**And I would die if you never got to know**__**  
**__**But would it do more harm this way?

* * *

**_

**Aha, I know, a bit hmmm. Anyway, please don't let this chapter make you stop reading this. It will get better.**

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	4. A Place in this World

**The Secret Life.**

**A Place in This World

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone which is owned by Michael Grant, or **_**A place in this world**_** by Taylor Swift, and all that jazz.**

**Dedication: To aaaalll readers and of course to Mel Mellark.**

**A/N: Song suggestions? Improvements?

* * *

**

_**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me**__**  
**__**Cause I'm still trying to figure it out**_

Destiny looked at herself in the mirror. All she could see was her stomach. She was still in disbelief, things like this just aren't supposed to happen. She was only a month along, so it wasn't obvious...yet.

_**Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking**__**  
**__**Trying to see through the rain coming down**_

Sam sat down with his hands on his head._ Like_ _I don't have enough to worry about?_ He thought. _I was just starting to get the hang of things. _He felt like screaming, he felt like running. Running away from it all, that's what he wanted to do, to get out of the God forsaken FAYZ and live a normal life. But he knew that wasn't happening.

"Hey, brah." Quinn said, coming up behind Sam and sitting next to him.

"Oh, uh hey." Sam said distantly.

"Are you alright, I mean you've seemed a bit out of it lately." Quinn observed.

_**Even though I'm not the only one**__**  
**__**who feels the way I do**_

Sam stayed silent.

"C'mon brah, I know something isn't right." Quinn persisted.

Sam was contemplating telling him_. Well, its better he finds out from me isn't it?_ Sam silently fought with himself.

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**__**  
**__**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**_

Destiny arrived at Jay's door. She hadn't seen him since she told him the news, a week ago. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Uh, who is it?" Jay asked. Destiny hesitated.

"Me." She said.

"Nobody's home." He said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that, Jay."

_**I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in**__**  
**__**this world**_

"You know that Destiny Artemis girl?" Sam started, not looking at Quinn.

"Uh, no." Quinn said confused.

"She's in our math class." Quinn shook his head. "She sits two seats down from you." Quinn still looked confused, Sam sighed.

"Oh, the Ranga!" Quinn said realising.

"The Ranga?" Sam asked confused.

"Red head,"

"Well, anyway you know her." Sam hesitated. "She's pregnant." Sam said.

Quinn's jay dropped and he paled.

"And," Sam sighed. "I'm kinda the," he searched for the words. "The person to blame."

_**And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah**__**  
**__**But that's ok

* * *

**_

**Well, what do you think? R&R**

**make me smile.**

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	5. No Room to Bleed

**The Secret Life.**

**No Room to Bleed.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns Gone, Ben Lee owns **_**No room to bleed**_**. I only own Destiny & Jay, and all that jazz.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Watch as I burn my bridges down**__**  
**__**And all the time I kept it inside**__**  
**__**You leave me no room to bleed**__**  
**__**Close to the chest and near to the ground**__**  
**__**It's for the best if all the flood gates around me**__**  
**__**Are down**__**  
**__**If all that you seen has left you unchanged**__**  
**__**What did you mean when you said that I was bleeding**__**  
**__**In vain"**_

Destiny gave up about 2 hours in. She was trying to get Jay to talk to her, it hadn't worked very well, and he remained silent until she left.

"Just, whatever, talk to me when you grow up."She had said as she left.

Those words were echoing in his head as he walked through town, trying to find food, doubtfully. He hated making her upset, but she did deserve it, for what she did. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he had literally bumped into Astrid.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry." He said, not noticing who it was.

"No, no it's alright." She said, he looked now.

"Oh, Astrid." He said a little surprised.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked.

_Typical, _he thought. "Jay, Jay Ares." He said, as Astrid looked a little shocked.

"As in Destiny's Jay?" She asked quietly.

"No, not anymore." He said looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's just that-"She stopped not needing to go on. "Do you want to walk with me?" She asked.

*^*^*

Destiny decided it was time to run away. She couldn't face anyone. She had to leave, but to where? She contemplated this thought and decided for Coates. She would go live with the Coates kids. They would except her wouldn't they? She sighed as she packed her bag.

*^*^*

Jay's arms were awkwardly around Astrid as he tried to comfort her. She just burst out crying. Jay had no idea what to. Astrid looked up at Jay through tears he stared at her for a long moment and gently he kissed her.

"_**The words that I say and the hurt goes away**__**  
**__**you leave me no room to bleed**__**  
**__**but somewhere inside I'm still on the line**__**  
**__**you leave me no room to bleed"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_**Okay, now that chapter is done with. Does anyone have any song suggestions or improvements? They will be welcomed and appreciated **

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	6. Broken Open

**The Secret Life.**

**Broken Open. **

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns **_**Gone,**_** Adam Lambert owns **_**Broken Open**_**; I own Jay & Destiny. And all that jazz.**

**For MelMellark, thank you. And Caris L. Clearwater, I hope this is long enough for you ;)

* * *

**

"_**Broken Pieces break into me.**__**  
**__**So imperfectly want you should be.**__**  
**__**I don't want you to go**__**  
**__**don't wanna see you back out in the cold**__**  
**__**Air you're breathing out fades you to grey**__**  
**__**don't run away, find me**__** "**_

Destiny stood outside the halls of Coates Academy. She had her stories about here, about the kids here and about the boy they called Whiphand. She had never seen him in real life; she has only ever heard stories of the psychopath.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When she knocked on the door she thought the door was going to come down.

No one came to the door so Destiny walked in.

"Hello?" She called to the daunting halls.

She heard footsteps coming closer and there he was, Whiphand. Destiny stiffened. She couldn't keep her eyes of the whip that took the place of the boy's arm. When he saw Destiny he grinned evilly at her like she was something to eat. He walked towards her and circled her, inspecting.

"Well, what do we have here?" He breathed on the back of her neck, she shuddered. He's whip slowly made its way up her back and around her neck. "Caine's gonna love this." He whispered.

***^*^***

"I have to go, uh home." Jay told Astrid, embarrassed. He couldn't believe he did that. Now he felt bad. _But what for? _He's thoughts countered. _You have nothing to do with _her_ anymore, _he told himself.

"No, not yet." Astrid told him and pulled him in closer, and they kissed.

***^*^***

Destiny stood in front of Caine. He was eyeing her suspiciously. She knew about him from when he came down to Perdido beach and acted liked he owned the place.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"I, uh," Destiny stuttered trying to rip her eyes off the Whip that wrapped itself around the boy beside Caine, it was like it had a mind of its own. "I came from, uh, Perdido Beach, because uh, I don't, umm, like it there anymore. Sam Temple is still running things and I err, don't like it." She struggled.

Caine looked at her suspiciously.

"_So_ you came to Coates" He said. Destiny nodded.

"Do you have a power?" He asked mostly to himself. She shook her head. "Diana" He called to the girl who stood in the hallway. She walked toward him flawlessly.

"Yes, _Fearless Leader_." She shot sarcastically.

"Read her." He demanded.

"Say please." She said.

"Just do it, Diana."

She grabbed Destiny's hand. Destiny's heart raced.

"One bar." She told Caine.

"Hmmm," Caine pondered. "What to do with her...?"

"Please, just let me stay." She pleaded pathetically. Caine's eyebrows shot up.

"Convince me." He grinned.

"_**I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you want to be.**__**  
**__**It doesn't matter, go on and shatter**__**  
**__**I'm all you need**__** "

* * *

**_

**Well, there you have it, Chapter 6. Sorry I updated so soon, I wrote this, and I was planning on holding on to it for a while but I just had to release it.**

**Song suggestions and improvements ? ? ?**

**R&R – Make my day.**

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	7. Letters From The Sky

**The Secret Life.**

**Letters From The Sky.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns Gone, Civil Twilight owns Letters from the Sky. I own Destiny and Jay. And all that jazz.**

**Dedication: To my reviewers, Caris L. Clearwater, Triple Dimension Key, Spiffswishy and ESpencer (Thanks for the song suggestion ) And of course thanks to MelMellark (:**

**

* * *

**

"_**One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free**__**  
**__**But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me**__**  
**__**'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear**__**  
**__**These are only walls that hold me here"**_

Destiny found herself trembling. She was intimidated by everyone in the room: the flawless girl standing in the corner, the malicious looking boy with the whip arm and the attractive boy staring her down. She started to stutter.

"I, umm." Destiny mumbled.

"Well?" The girl –Diana- said.

"I uh, can tell you stuff about Sam." She guessed.

"Ha, we already know all we need." Caine sneered.

Destiny filled with nerves. _They're going to kill me,_ she thought.

"Please just let me stay. _I'd do anything, really_." She immediately regretted saying it.

"Anything?" Drake smiled wickedly as he took a step closer to her. Caine held up hand signalling _stop._

"Not now Drake, I'm interested." He grinned.

***^*^***

"No, Astrid, it's not right." Jay told her, as he pulled away from her kiss.  
"But why? It's not like it's different to what _they _did." She was careful not to say their names.

Jay pulled himself further away from Astrid, but before she could say anything, he got up and ran away, like he had done so many times before. But this time with Destiny's and Astrid's voice haunting him.

***^*^***

Sam was out the front door Destiny's place. He knocked on the door slowly with the answer of silence. He slowly walked in through the door.

"Destiny?" He called, and once again was rewarded with a daunting silence. He walked through the rooms.

"Hello? Destiny, are you hear?" _Obviously not_, he thought.

He's eyes widened as he spotted a note addressed to Jay sitting on a kitchen table. He opened it anyway.

_Jay-_

_I doubt you care about me, but I care about you._

_So I want to let you know, I've gone to Coates._

_Love Always__ – Destiny._

Sam's eyes widened as he read the note

***^*^***

"Are you sure about that...?" Caine paused, not knowing her name.

"Destiny." She clarified. "And I'm sure."

"Well, I guess we could keep you here." He said. Diana opened her mouth to argue but Caine went on. "But, as long as you remember that you said you'd do _anything."_

"But Caine-"Diana fought.

"No, it's done, she stays. But one more thing, Destiny," Caine slowed. "If you're _lying _to me I will hand you over to Drake." He looked over at Drake as his eyes widened. "And I don't think you'd want that." He grinned.

"_**One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon**__**  
**__**And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared**__**  
**__**We won't have to be scared, we won't have to be scared"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Slow chapter, I know, short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. I will try to make the next one super-duper awesome ;) **

**R&R – Make my day.**

**Until next time, stay super-duper.**

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	8. Darkside

**The Secret Life**

**Darkside

* * *

**

**Helloooo people! And welcome to chapter 8. Well I said this will be a super-super awesome chapter, I'll try my hardest no guarantee's though (:**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own Gone. **_**Darkside**_** is owned by the fabulous Kisschasy. And all that jazz.**

**This chapter is going out to whoever reads this (;

* * *

**

"_**Start with a bang**__**  
**__**it's a dead end, so hang on for your life**__**  
**__**it's too late for me, but you're still alive**__**  
**__**where did the darkside take me?**__**  
**__**I've taken the easy way out, all night"**_

"Jay, man, you really have to talk to me. You just can't ignore me, this is important." Sam said to Jay's door. "It's about Destiny."

"It's always about Destiny." Jay muttered on the other side of the door, unsuccessfully trying to ignore Sam.

"Well, she's gone to Coates, just so you know." He called through the door. Jay's jaw dropped.

"What? When?" Jay called.

"She left yesterday."

"Are you going to do something?"

"Nothing to do, man." Sam said Jay's door slammed open.

"What? We have to get her." Jay rushed.

"No, Jay, she _chose _to go, we can't get her. She _wants _to be there." Sam said.

"Not if I can help it."

***^*^***

Drake stood a few feet away from Destiny playing idly with his whip, looking extremely bored.

"I _can't_ believe Caine is making me _baby_ sit you. I mean,_ I_ should be the one in charge." Drake muttered.

"_I can't_ believe you are making me do _this._" She said under her breathe.

Drakes whip slammed down on the table she was cleaning out.

"You should be grateful for this. We could make you do worse."

She shuddered at the thought of cleaning out anything worse than Drake's room at Coates; it looked like it could've been a school councillor's office. It was disgusting in there. She kept finding small, dead animals, mutilated dolls and guns, a heap of guns. _So you enjoy killing things?_ She imagined herself asking him, but then thought better of it.

"_Why_ am I doing this? Can't you, you look perfectly able." Destiny finally asked a few minutes later, unable to take anymore.

"Why?" Drake laughed as he stepped closer to her. "_You're_ the one who wanted to stay here, if it was up to me, you wouldn't be here at all." He stepped closer once again and was at least two feet away from her. And then darkness.

Destiny rubbed her eyes as she got up from Drake's floor, her hands came away bloody, she stated panicking.

"Relax. It's not that deep, at least I don't think." Drake said referring to the long gash along Destiny's right cheek.

"Wha-what happened?" She trembled.

"Aw, you didn't remember?" Drake sighed. "I always like it better when they remember. Anyway I just showed you what happens if you don't do these jobs."

"_**Run for your life (I never thought you'd change me)  
I'm still alive (now I've got a chance to breathe)"

* * *

**_

**Congratulations! You've completed Chapter 8 (; Ahaha, sorry.**

**Anyway, are there any song suggestions or improvements? They would be appreciated. **

**R&R- Make me smile.**

**Until next time, stay super-duper (:**

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	9. Guiding Light

**The Secret Life**

**Guiding Light

* * *

**

**ESSENTIAL NOTE****:**

**Just so everyone knows, due to requests I am now changing the name of the main character. Destiny Artemis will now be known as Destiny ANDERSON. If anyone has any further disputes with **_**this**_** name (or anything else, for that matter) just feel free to tell me via reviewing or PM's (: **

**Disclaimer: Gone is owned by Michael Grant, and the song **_**Guiding Light**_** is owned by Muse.

* * *

**

"_**Pure Hearts and stumble**__**  
**__**In my hands they crumble**__**  
**__**And fragile and stripped to the core**__**  
**__**I can't hurt you anymore**__**  
**__**Loved by numbers**__**  
**__**You loosing, life's wonder**__**  
**__**And touch like strangers detached**__**  
**__**I can feel you anymore"**_

Destiny Anderson sighed as she thought about her past couple days spent at Coates Academy. She thought about how different the kids from here were compared to everyone in Perdido Beach and suddenly she wasn't very satisfied with her decision of leaving Perdido Beach and coming here. _There's no going back now_, she repeated silently. But soon she was going to have to tell them the real reason she had come to find sanctuary in Coates of all places, and hopefully, just hopefully Caine wouldn't hand her over to Drake. She shuddered. Just thoughts of the boy with the whip arm were enough to make her shake. Her hand instinctively ran up to her cheek where Drake had hurt her just yesterday. It was already starting to heal, just very, very slowly. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Destiny." Caine said.

She recollected herself and said, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" and then regretted it. She turned to face him and she saw something flicker behind his eyes as he saw the cut on Destiny's cheek.

"I see Drake has made you welcome." He gestured towards the cheek. She covered it defensively and snorted. "How do you like it here, Destiny?" He said stretching his arms behind his back. Destiny could tell by the glassy look in his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Honestly?" She asked and he nodded. "It's... different."

"Tell me, why is that you really came here?" He asked curiously. "And don't bother trying to lie again." He added.

***^*^***

Jay looked blankly at the wall. Who was he kidding? He couldn't make Destiny come back from Coates. _If Sam wouldn't do it, it must've been too risky to attempt anyway,_ he thought. He never really liked Sam that much, he was just another freak, the only reason he hadn't joined up with that Zil Sperry kid and his Human Crew was because of Destiny. _But now, _he thought, _nothing is stopping me. _ He picked himself up off the ground and started to head towards the east side of town, the part of town declared off limits to freaks. _Nothing will bother me here_, he thought, _no Sam, no Sam_, he repeated.

***^*^***

"Why I came here?" Destiny repeated. "Well, I told you when I first got here."

Caine raised his eyebrows. "Truthfully?" He said just as a door slammed open and Drake walked in confidently. Destiny started to shake nervously.  
"You wanted to meet here?" He said to Caine. Caine nodded and looked back at Destiny. Drake followed his gaze to her, his eyes lit up when he saw the cut on her face; he was admiring his handy work. Caine tilted his head gesturing for Destiny to leave.

"Um, see you later." She said awkwardly_._

_How do I get out of here?_ She thought, _I need to go back but I just...can't.

* * *

_

**Hmm, yes I know, not much really happened. It was kinda a lead up chapter until the next one, which on that topic (I know right? nice segue) might not be up for a while, working on a new story. **

**If you have any song suggestions, improvements, issues or you just want to say hi feel free tell me. That would be much appreciated.**

**Until next time, stay super-duper.**

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	10. Pain

**The Secret Life**

**Pain

* * *

**

**There were no further arguments with Destiny's name. So I am assuming you are all pleased. And just for the record, I don't plan on changing her name again, thank you (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone. **

**I like to dedicate **_**this**_** chapter to Serge, who happens to have a **_**KILLER**_** hangover.

* * *

**

"_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._

_I know._

_Gonna smile and not get worried._

_I try but it shows._

_Anyone can make what I have built._

_And better now_

_Anyone can find the same white pills._

_It takes my pain away." _

_-Pain, Jimmy Eat World_

Night fell over the FAYZ slowly. Destiny stared out of her window longing for her home in Perdido Beach. But the halls of Coates academy were now her home. She had to face that. But your home wasn't supposed to make you uncomfortable and on edge constantly, was it? She let a sigh escape her. She was trapped. But she wasn't going to admit surrender just yet. She needed to leave. But this time she had nowhere to go, she already had screwed her first home up and now she was left with no place to run and no place to hide.

"Destiny," She heard a daunting voice call. She swung around to see who the owner of the cold voice was. She was not surprised.

"What are you doing up so late?" Drake smirked.

She suppressed a shudder as his whip arm wrapped itself around his body. She couldn't find her voice.

He stepped closer until there was only a margin of air separating them. She flashed back to when he first whipped her. It started off like this, him taking advantage of her moment of vulnerability. Thinking of that, she stumbled back and Drake had an amused expression on his face. She turned around and went _smack _into the wall behind her. She fell to the ground with the ringing of Drake's laughter in her ears.

***** **

Jay looked around the east side of town. His eyes sweeping over the wreckage that used to be his favourite places, but it was the graffiti that really got to him. Obscene words, warnings to freaks, warnings to _Sam_. It comforted Jay to know that someone else despised the freak with the light almost as much as him.

"Jay Lee," A voice greeted him.

Jay's head whipped around to see where the voice had come from, Zil Sperry, leader of the normals, but more importantly the one who wants to take down Sam as much as he does himself.

"What brings you to the _normal_ part of town?" He asked.

*******

Destiny awoke to the sound of violent sobbing, not long after she realised it was her own. She looked around her where she saw Drake standing over her. She looked around and discovered they were just outside Coates Academy. She shuffled back on her hands and knees, breathing heavily as Drake just laughed.

She pulled herself up off the ground wincing with the incredible pain. _How long was I unconscious?_ She thought, _and what did he do to me? _She finally got herself off the ground and attempted to start to run. She didn't go very far and ended up on the ground almost screaming with the pain.

"_Why did you do this?!"_ She shrieked at Drake.

"It was fun." He said as it was obvious.

"But Caine, he won't like this." She wasn't even sure about that herself.

"Ha, what will Caine do? You were only here a week. You think anyone would care?" He laughed.

Destiny pulled herself off the ground, again but this time receiving a painful head rush. She started running again, away from Coates, away from the sickening boy with the whip hand and lasted about three minutes until she collapsed not knowing if she had a pursuer.

*******

It had been at least a week since anyone had seen Destiny. It had been at least two weeks since Sam had faced Astrid. A flood of overwhelming emotions flooded over him. Guilt, sadness, anger and most of all longing. He knew he should go see her. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Everytime he went to see her he gave up.

_You are Sam Temple. You are a leader. You can do this. _He repeated in his head. His heart started to race as he approached Astrid.

* * *

**If** **I had a dollar for every time the word 'pain' was in this chapter I would have**

**...**

***counts on fingers***

**...**

**A lot of money (;**

**Well anyway, song suggestions, improvements, comments and poetry are welcome and appreciated. **

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	11. The World Spins Madly On

**The Secret Life**

**The World Spins Madly on**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gone **_**in anyway.**

**Dedication: To all the lost souls.**

**

* * *

**

"_Woke up and wished that I was dead, __  
__With an aching in my head__  
__I lay motionless in bed__  
__I thought of you and where you'd gone__  
__and let the world spin madly on"_

_-The World Spins Madly On, The Weepies._

Jay was enjoying staying with the 'normals' already. He loved it. H e was almost happy. Of course though, you can't _really_ be happy in FAYZ and almost all Jay could think about was Destiny. He tried to push the thought aside and into the back of his head.

Jay let out a long breath and jumped out of bed. He pulled on jeans and old t-shirt and reached for the door knob oh his new house door when he noticed something. His hand. It was, it was....on fire. Not only on fire, _it was producing the fire_. Jay yelped and the pressed his lips together.

XXXX

Astrid saw Sam before he saw her. She hoped he didn't notice her but then he started approaching her and all her hopes of going unnoticed were diminished.

"Hey, Astrid." He said lamely.

"Hello, Sam." She said awkwardly.

"Listen, Astrid, please-"He started but was cut short by Astrid.

"I don't care Sam; really just don't screw with me. I just want you to leave. I really don't want to have to look right now. Well, any time for that matter." She said and silently walked away leaving Sam.

XXXX

Destiny rolled over on to her side. Head spinning, eyes blurring, body screaming in pain. She struggled to remember how she got there. She started rattling her mind trying to remember something, anything. _Running,_ she remembered, _Coates, Whip hand. _

_Drake! _Her mind screeched at her. She scanned the area as best she could in the early morning sun that seared her eyes. Fortunately, there was no sign of him. Though, unfortunately, there was no sign of anything. She had no idea where she was. She was lost. But not only that, she was trapped.

Destiny laughed pitifully at herself. _Destiny,_ she thought, _what type of name is that? I have no destiny. I'm going to die. Right here. Right now. And I don't really care._ She drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXX

Jay stared at his hands. His hands which were on fire. He started to tremble when a loud noise snapped him back to reality.

"Jay, hey what's doin'?" A voice called through the door. Jay panicked and shoved his hand under a nearby blanket, trying to put it out.

"Uh, nothing." He got out.

"I thought I heard something." The voice said sounding confused.

"Nah, I'm alright." Jay waited until he was sure the person on his door was out of ear-shot and lifted the blanket to see his hands.

He sighed with relief. They weren't alight. Though, the blanket he used to cover them with was.

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm sorry I have the attention span of a fish.**

**And again: song suggestions, improvements, comments and discreet ways I could 'dispose of my yabby' are all welcome and appreciated.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**R&R**

**-hippy**

**Xx. **


	12. We All Know

**The Secret Life**

**We All Know**

**Well, I guess I should tell you that I have not yet read **_**Lies**_**. And Lies will not be available to me for quite a while (September, I think).*Tear***

**Song suggestions, improvements and feedback are all welcome and appreciated. (:**

**Disclaimer: I am not in any way connected to **_**Gone.**_

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you.**

**

* * *

**

"_... I saw blood, hold my tongue, I'll keep you number one,_

_Straight, keeping faith, in the face of the world,..._

_We all know, I miss you already, my eyes are getting heavy, it shakes so keep us steady, I'll be your blunt machete."_

_-We All Know, Short Stack_

Destiny was jolted awake by a sudden movement. Her eyes opened slowly, she was staring at a roof and a bright light was shining on her. _Am I dead yet?_ She thought hopefully. When she finally realised she was in a car she was snapped back into reality by a familiar voice.

"Oh, sorry, still learning" Edilio apologized.

Destiny shook her head vigorously and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What the f-" She started, groggily but was cut off by Edilio.

"No swearing in the car, please." He said not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

Destiny tried to sit up in the car but was greeted with a painful head rush.

"What is going on?" She said, confused as she pressed her hands to her face.

**XXX**

Jay stared at his hands in disbelief. Why wouldn't it work?

"Flame on!" He said, trying to get his hands flaming again, thinking of Johnny from the _Fantastic 4._ It didn't work.

He tried clicking his fingers to see if the flames would reappear, unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

He felt pathetic. _I must be imagining it,_ he told himself, _I am not a freak, I can't be a freak. And _this _is ridiculous._

"Screw this." Jay muttered to himself and pulled himself off the ground of his house and walked out the door.

Outside stood a tall blonde boy. _Andy._

Jay didn't know why but when he and Andy first met, in grade four, they took a sudden disliking towards each other. They always tried to steer clear of each other to whatever cost. And now they were face to face. This made Jay extremely uncomfortable.

"Jay." Andy said in his annoying little voice.

"Uh, hi...?" Jay said unsure.

Andy smirked dangerously. Jay started to tremble. Jay had never been one for confrontation. He preferred to be alone. By himself, with no one but him and his iPod.

"When did you come here? To the normal part of town, I mean." Andy's question caught Jay off-guard.

"Um, I don't know, about two days ago, I guess."

"And when did you become a _freak?" _A grin split Andy's face as Jay just stared at him in horror.

**XXX**

Edilio contemplated with himself for a while.

"Well, now, I guess we should go see if The Healer can fix you up." Edilio said, meeting Destiny's eyes in the mirror.

Destiny raised her eyebrows in confusion. _The Healer? Why? _ She thought, puzzled. Then, slowly as she regained her consciousness she regained her feelings. Her feelings of pain. She groaned loudly and started to examine herself for injuries.

Her arms, they were shredded, covered with dirt and stained in her blood. She looked down to her legs, her knees, didn't even look like knees behind the blood and mud, which would more than likely lead to infection. She ran her fingers over them gingerly.

A thought occurred to Destiny that startled her and her hands flew up to her stomach in realisation. She suddenly felt extremely sick.

* * *

**Yep. Cool? Not cool? Tell me.**

**R&R**

**Until next time when the grass is greener, hippychiKK. x**


End file.
